


Endless chain

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: After Rowan Sullivan won the 51st hunger games by seducing the male tributes, the president realizes that Victors can be profitable. He sets a rule: the recent victor must entertain the newly crowned one in bed Regardless of sexual preference or district.Here's how the canonized victors deal with it





	Endless chain

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU. Katniss wins the 74th games alone.

**Blight- 57th**

when he got to the apartment after the interview he only thought

_Mia should have been here instead_

Mia was his little sister, he couldn't replace her but he could at least make sure she'll live. So he Volunteered. 

Mia, despite being twelve, charmed the crowds while he was in the shadows. They got out of the bloodbath together, survived together. 

Until the final 3. When the district 2 girl sent her knife straight through Mia's chest. And he baried his axe inside her head. He wanted to end his life, anything to save Mia, which was dying on the beautiful beach that was the arena. 

But she told him not to, and then her canon shot. And he was the victor. 

Surprisingly, he found Aria-Mae D'Ivoire, District 2's recent victor on his bed. "Guess what else you won tonight" she purred. 

He turned to Octavia, his mentor, "what is this?" 

Aria-Mae answered instead: "I'm one of the prizes, champ, and next year one lucky victor will have you"

Octavia snorted: "this is SO like Snow" she took yet another sip from the wine she drank Throughout the whole games. Because of COURSE his mentor would be from the Abernathy-Mitchell drunken gang. 

"What happens if I refuse?" he asked

Octavia answered: "it's SNOW, you bet that he threatens to kill your loved ones" 

"Well, I have nothing to lose. Mia's dead and we're orphans since I was five and she a baby. You can leave"

Aria-Mae's face darkened, "can you please reconsider, Jordan?" her face looked desperate and he starts to wonder if the threat goes to her loved ones too. 

"Fine, stay and let's begin"

He lets her top, and only tells her if something is not to his liking, he had a feeling he was not her first "client"

Later she layed her head on his chest. "Thank you" she whispered "And I am truly sorry for your sister"

**Cecilia- 58th**

Thankfully, Blight Jordan was quiet while they did it. 

She didn't want to talk about how she poisoned and killed five tributes at the same time, or how she let the boy from two touch her before she jabbed a knife between his eyes. 

Or how she had Ramone waiting for her at home. 

How can she explain it to him? Alec, her mentor said she wasn't pretty enough to be sold like the two other tributes before Blight, or the legendary Rowan Sullivan from district 10. 

And next year she will do the same. 

When the 59th games come, she prays the non-career victor chain will continue. She was sacred of the beast of a man that was Kay of district 2, even if they are at the same age now. 

But luckly for her, Danya, a smart, cunning girl from district 6 was the victor, Kay thought there were no more tributes, he shouted at the sky for a hovercraft before she jumped from a tree and stabbed him with a sharp rock through the forehead 

Danya was sweet, she seemed interested in Cecelia and her life while they made out. She asked about Ramone and told Cecilia about her familly back in 6. She said that she keeps hearing things and seeing nightmares of what she did. Cecilia agreed and told her how it never really goes away, unless you have an escape route. 

How sad it was to see her the following year, addicted to morphine, eyes red and wide, shivering hands..

The 60th victor was Lucas, a Kay like career. 

**Enobaria- 62nd**

when Enobaria kissed her roomate at age 15, she realized she liked girls, her night with Dorian Atlo proved to her she liked ONLY girls. 

Dorian was a pathatic victor by Career standards: Hid throughout the entire thing, waited until a tornado sweeped the rest of the tributes by accident. And he was obviously off some kind of meds for his night with her. 

When they did it, their faces never touched. He was scared of her new enhancements, scared that she will come too hard and kill him

Like she'd ever enjoy his company ever. 

She came to the 63rd games as a mentor. Since Lyme was tired of the attention, Eshanna was well, batshit crazy, and Aria-Mae was busy with her _appointments_

When she watched the final battle between her girl and Gloss Richson she knew it was a lost cause: the guy was handsome, son of two district 1 Victors. (whom she met on the mentoring room and hoped she'd never have to see again) 

And besides, she didn't want to sleep with her tribute despite being at the same age. 

She approached him at the party, his parents were not happy with her "offer" and were shocked when their son told them about the rule. Anyway she followed him to his floor and began. 

He avoided her face, too, she didn't blame him, these were literal razors in her mouth. She hated them too but it's not like she can do anything about it. 

Snow told her she will be of interst to those who play rough, and yet, non of them for the past year let her face near their body. 

A dark thought echoed in her mind: _no one will ever kiss you again_

**Gloss- 63rd**

He didn't want to be walked by the avoxes to Snows office, he didn't even want to leave the screens. Beacuse a girl from district 6, twisted by grief and hunger for revenge, who volunteered for the sole purpose of torturing and killing his sister, got his sister exactly where she wants her.

It kills him that it was essentially his fault, he killed that girl's little brother on his games. 

Snows office is white and squeaky clean. The first time Gloss was here Snow threatened his sister, and made Gloss one of the prizes for capitol citizens. 

When the games will be over he'll have to sleep with whoever's the victor, wether it's the psycho Lydia, Cashmere herself or the district 4 boy, arrogant and horrible mannered. 

He didn't know which is worse. 

"Good, Mr Richson, you are here. As you know, our rule states that you must sleep with the victor out of these three, however, I Have decided to let Ms Richson win it, because she can bring much to the table that the other two can't provide"

Of course, of fucking course. 

"And since we all find incestuous relationships disgusting and immoral, I will revoke the rule just this once, Ms Dominiquez will take your place" Gloss didn't even notice Enobaria was there as well. Was she excited about this? Angry? 

"You, on the other hand, will take a double worth of clients instead, understood?" 

Gloss nodded "yes sir"

Just like Snow said, Cashmere won. He'd never forget her face when she looked for him knowing the rule. Or the way her face lit up when Enobaria approached her instead and took her arm. 

**Cashmere- 64th**

When Enobaria led her to her bed Cashmere was so relived she didn't hear Enobaria's question. 

She doesn't have to sleep with her brother, but she needs to sleep with whoever is buying her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" Cashmere apologized. "I asked, did Snow ask you to be a prostitute?" Enobaria said. 

"Yes" 

"Do you like girls?" 

Cashmere stopped removing her clothes. She knew there were cameras, but she bit back her fear and opened up about the secret she kept from everyone, including her twin brother: 

"Yes, I do" 

"Then I would be happy to be at service to you before you hit that horrible fate that we share, by the way" 

Of course they do, Enobaria was beautiful: raven black hair and caramel skin and dark eyes that shone with power. Cashmere closed her eyes and locked lips with her.

Enobaria flinched away, and Cashmere could taste blood for a second where Enobaria's _gift_ cut her lips. 

"Fuck, FUCK I'm so sorry, I- there's a reason why no one dares to kiss me during appointments-" "It's nothing" said Cashmere, wiping her lips, "I want to, please, continue" 

That was the start of something beautiful between them. 

The next year she went to Snow personally and begged him to change the rule one last time. "He's a child, please sir, I would take whoever you tell me to, I can double my clients, I can pleasure YOU if that can help, just... Don't force him to sleep with me" 

And yet the President didn't care, "He won't be making rounds until he's at least 16, you will be the lucky one he'd lose his innocence to" 

_You are sick_. She wanted to say, she wanted to dug her nails into him, she wished she had Enobaria's teeth for this moment. 

But Cashmere did as she was told. The confused look in those beautiful green eyes made her sick as she explained the rule shortly.

_You poor boy._

**Finnick- 65th**

He didn't want her to see him crying. 

Cashmere Richson was kind, she moved according to what he told her that hurted less, she stopped when he came, and slept the further she could from him to give him space. 

And she still heard him. 

"Hey. Look at me" she whispered sadly and Finnick turned to face her. "It's just the beginning, you enjoy these two years while you can. Okay? When he offers you the job you must say yes, look for me or my brother then, we know exactly what its like" 

In the dim light he could see bruises on her neck that he obviously didn't give her. "I had another meeting before you" she said bitterly. "My brother, my girlfriend and I can help you, we know all the good tricks to forget even for a night. And that includes the arena" 

Oh how he wished he could forget the arena now: Nadia screaming his name, the sounds of the trident cutting flesh. 

"I need to go, I have yet another one this morning" Cashmere said. "I hope you'll remember"

Next year he waits for Kala from district 11 in her room, Chaff Mitchell offered him a drink and he downed it. 

Kala is dark skinned beauty. But she wasn't an interesting victor, so no one cared to buy her. Kala walks in and shakes her head: "no, I won't sleep with you, you're 15 and I'm 17, You deserve this break. But since you're obligated to stay the night, how about we chat instead? I'm sure Seeder won't mind" 

He double checked on Mags and his dad and sister for the following month. But nothing happened

Yet. 

**Annie- 70th**

She barely remembered the crowning night, she was so inside herself that nobody reached her. Finnick later said that she spent the night with Camilla Sullivan, daughter of Rowan Sullivan, who got pregnant from her district 10 partner during the games, and that they didn't do anything. 

Camilla said that No one was shocked when she was chosen, except her mother, everyone was shocked with her skills and victory, except her mother. 

At least Thats just what Annie managed to hear when Camilla layed by her side, gently caressing her right arm. Annie remembered now that she had auburn hair like her mother, and dark eyes not like her mother. 

Camilla was nice, Annie should ask Mags to tell her that. 

And now she sits on the train with Finnick in front of her, going for district 10. She doesn't talk.

He and Mags respect that. 

**Johanna-** **71st**

Blight told them about the rule the moment they went on the train. 

Colby, her partner and fellow lumberjack said: "lt doesnt matter anyway if we're both dead by day 4, right?" 

Day 4 was the furthest a district 7 tribute got to in the past 14 years. 

That's when she decided her act. She'll be back for her little brother. And what do you know, she won. And dicapitating the district 1 girl who beat her to unconsciousness during day 5, was as satisfying as wearing the girl's token Amber necklace for her victory interview. 

She expected to see the madgirl. Snow won't revoke the rule because she's a little off the mental state. She was ready for girl and she didn't care, she even had a girlfriend before everything went to shit.

That's how she met Finnick Odair in person. 

"Huh, that's weird. I don't recall seeing you swim like hell while tributes drown around you last year"

"That's weird, I don't recall knowing you so feisty, what happened to the scared, sad girl from 7?" 

After that, she decided she liked him. They wasted no time and she had a great time. 

"You know you would have to do this next year. No matter who shows up. Lucas, the district 4 victor before me got a morphling as both his entertainer AND subject" 

"Oh god" 

She didn't want to, but she found herself falling for him for the past year. 

When the 72nd games rolled around, she watched from the mentor seat. Since Layla the 17th victor was dead for decades, and Octavia commited suicide seven years ago, she was the only female victor to mentor. 

The victor was a boy from two named Claude. Typical career, and there's the fact he killed her girl on day 6. 

She won't sleep with him.

"I won't sleep with you" she told him right of the bat. "Well, I don't want to sleep with you too" he replied. 

When she returned she found her brother in her bed, dead cold. 

Not only that, during his stop on 7 during victory tour, Johanna woke up to find herself still dosed from the drug, in his bed.

**Katniss- 74th**

Peeta's last words echoed in her mind when the hovercraft landed and they finished taking care of her ear

_stay alive- for me_

suddenly she was back at the arena, as Cato's canon finally fired. They stood on top, waiting for the hovercraft to come, she held onto him and the air was cold. At the far East the sun was starting to shine on day 18. "Where is it?" Peeta coughed. Coughed blood.

"Attention tributes" said Claudius Templesmith, obviously hearing what Peeta said. "the rule change is revoked. There can only be one victor, I repeat, only one victor"

She pulled out her bow before realizing it was peeta. Who saved her life, she couldn't just kill him. 

But Peeta had other plans. He opened the new wound on his leg, blood was gashing out at an alarming rate. 

He died 2 minutes later and she just watched. His last words echoing in her still. 

She smiled at the interview, she said what Haymitch told her to, she tried to be as charming and flowing as Peeta but couldn't. 

She found Wade Nelson in her room, nervous. "Victor's prize, sweetheart" said Haymitch. "You're gonna have to do that next year you know"

They want her to sleep with this guy?! After all the love act she pulled at the arena?

She knows why, she knows that Snow was not as convinced as literally any other capitol citizen. That's why the revoked the rule, it was a test and she failed. 

So she loses her innocence to him. When she's home she immediately tells Gale all about it. And yet another angry speech about the capitol comes out of his mouth, followed by a tight hug. 

She spends half the year getting drunk with Haymitch. It takes Gale, Madge, her mother and Haymitch himself to help her get her shit together. She prepares herself to mentor. 

The Quarter quell's theme the next year is all female. She knows why, Snow needs to expand his bank of prostitution. He even told her that she will become one too. On her victory ball at the capitol after victory she makes her first run of suitors. Johanna Mason welcomes her into the club. 

Haymitch takes the older seam girl Haidi, and Katniss gets Reana, a merchent's daughter, 13 years old. 

Reana dies in the bloodbath, Heidi makes it till the final 8 but poisonous fog and a district 4 girl get to her first. 

Katniss cries over her first fallen tribute and Haymitch gives her his drink. 

The victor is Laurie Kai. District 3, she used a tree that gets hit by lightening at 12 and a wire to shock the 5 remaining tributes to death. Katniss congratulates Beetee. 

That night Katniss sleeps with a girl for the first time. She kind of likes it, Johanna says that if shes looking for distraction then call her. 

Peeta would've handled it better

But she's glad he doesn't have to.


End file.
